Enquanto Houver Sol
by Srta. Maya
Summary: A luta pela sobrevivência destrói o que resta das pessoas. Mas para os heróis, ainda haverá. Songfic do Resident Evil com a música dos Titãs.


**Enquanto Houver Sol___**** Srta. Maya**

**-- **Hmm... Onde... onde estou?—Perguntou-se, meio atordoada no local. Mais propensamente em uma cela fria e cinzenta. Levantou- se com dificuldade, mas apesar da falta de equilíbrio, se manteve ereta e caminhou um pouco. Olhou para todos os lados, buscou na memória o motivo para estar dentro daquela prisão... O que poderia ter acontecido? Ah! Então foi isso! Ela lembrou. Tudo isso foi culpa dele. Wesker. Não podia acreditar. O capitão, um traidor. Teve vontade de gritar de raiva ao mesmo tempo de chorar. Aquela porta parecia ser imbatível contra suas habilidades de destranque de fechaduras. Alias nem tem fechaduras. Mais um fator que acaba com remotas esperanças.

_Quando não houver saída  
Quando não houver mais solução  
Ainda há de haver saída  
Nenhuma idéia vale uma vida..._

Será mesmo que sua vida ia terminar desse jeito? Um complexo laboratorial prestes a explodir. E para piorar, não havia ninguém, com exceção dos monstros ás soltas por aí, que pudesse salva-lá. Pensou nos seus amigos, companheiros de equipe. Se ao menos Chris soubesse da sua localização....

--Jill!—Alguém gritou ao longe. Depois, botas apressadas. De imediato, Jill caminhou perto da porta e viu ele. Chris Redfield. Não era ilusão. Sua esperança foi renovada por completo. Sabia no fundo que nem tudo estava perdido.

-- Chris!!—abraçou o amigo com intensidade. Era muito bom estar viva e livre.

-- Vamos sair daqui! Barry e Rebecca nos esperam.

Enquanto corria contra o tempo, Jill ressaltou em seus pensamentos que realmente a esperança vive dentro das pessoas que nunca desistem.

_Quando não houver esperança  
Quando não restar nem ilusão  
Ainda há de haver esperança  
Em cada um de nós  
Algo de uma criança..._

Correr, correr e correr. Isso é o que Claire Redfield fazia. Correr para longe. Se ao menos fosse dia, soluções surgiriam. Não era hora para lamentos. Sobreviver era tudo, sem desistir de nada.

_Enquanto houver sol  
Enquanto houver sol  
Ainda haverá_

_Enquanto houver sol  
Enquanto houver sol..._

Leon estava sozinho numa cidade que tinha tudo para ser fantasmagórica. Sem dúvidas, enfrentar uma horda de pessoas comedoras de carne humana não estava em seus planos de carreira policial. Correu nas ruas e encontrou um armazém. Armado e com a mão na maçaneta da porta abriu com cuidado e depois de forma rápida. Encontrou uma mulher. Ela se espantou ao vê-lo

-- Não!! Por favor, não atire!—implorou Claire

-- Abaixe- se!!!—Um tiro certeiro na cabeça foi o suficiente para derrubar o zumbi.

_Quando não houver caminho  
Mesmo sem amor, sem direção  
A sós ninguém está sozinho  
É caminhando  
Que se faz o caminho..._

-- Você está bem?—perguntou logo após ajuda - lá se firmar e recuperar-se do susto.

-- Estou sim!

-- Venha, vamos sair daqui!

Eles não sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo na cidade ou por que das pessoas se alimentarem de carne humana. Claire sentiu medo e dor. Leon ficou angustiado. No entanto, ambos tinham um desejo em comum: de descobrir a verdade e sair de Raccoon City o mais rápido possível, antes que seja tarde.

_Quando não houver desejo  
Quando não restar nem mesmo dor  
Ainda há de haver desejo  
Em cada um de nós  
Aonde Deus colocou..._

Faltavam poucos minutos para o poderoso míssil chegar e destruir a cidade. Jill sentiu-se arrependida por não conseguir impedir Nicholai de fugir com helicóptero. Tinha duas escolhas: Uma matar o traidor a outra negociar.

Optou na segunda opção. Grande erro. A fuga do mercenário foi concretizada e mais uma vez as esperanças de fuga se dissiparam.

Já fora da fábrica abandonada, ouviu o elevador ainda funcionando. Era Carlos descendo e feliz.

-- Jill...

-- Nós perdemos. É o fim de tudo, Carlos.

-- Do que está falando? Você não ouviu o rádio antes? Vem aí mais um helicóptero e é para salvar você.

-- O que? Isso é impossível! Quem iria me salvar?—perguntou totalmente incrédula

-- Não importa. Só precisamos fazer o sinal e sair daqui!

_Enquanto houver sol  
Enquanto houver sol  
Ainda haverá  
Enquanto houver sol  
Enquanto houver sol..._

Eles conseguiram. Jill ainda viu os restos da sua amada cidade. Refletiu mais uma vez sobre suas provações de vida ou morte. Tantas vezes perdeu aquele sentimento de que tudo vai ser resolvido. E o pensamento antes visto na sua fuga da mansão horrenda também tinha sumido... Apenas por pouco tempo. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o helicóptero. O sol é o símbolo máximo de esperança. A paz logo será concluída e a ameaça Umbrella terminará em breve.

-- Sabe Carlos, quando vejo o sol, sinto a paz em tudo. – comentou e olhando o horizonte.

-- Eu também sinto isso. Enquanto houver sol ainda haverá, Jill. Ainda haverá.... —em seguida abraçou e beijou sua querida e amada Jill Valentine.

**Fim**

**Música: **_**Enquanto Houver Sol**_**- ****Titãs**


End file.
